


Quando gli scimmioni non ci sono, le 'donne' ballano...

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Angelo azzurro [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, OOC, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una scenetta BulmaxChichi senza pretese tra queste due.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Pairing: Chichi/BulmaPrompt: una battaglia tutta al femminileLanciata da Roe_Coffee





	Quando gli scimmioni non ci sono, le 'donne' ballano...

Quando gli scimmioni non ci sono, le 'donne' ballano...

 

 

Chichi incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena e si appoggiò contro la porta. Il rametto di nevischio in cima tremò e del tetto a cupola scese un po’ di neve.

“Abbiamo fatto bene a lasciarli cuocere nel loro brodo. Non mi sentivo così giovane da anni” borbottò. Le guance erano arrossate e un paio di fiocchi di neve le erano rimasti impigliati nei capelli neri e nella sciarpa. Bulma aprì la borsetta e ne tirò fuori un pacchetto di sigarette. Prese dalla giacca della Capsule corporation un accendino, tirò fuori una sigaretta e se la accese. Si portò la sigaretta alle labbra ed aspirò, sentendo il sapore acre in bocca e le narici pizzicare.

“Non potremo mai staccarci del tutto da quei due adoni di muscoli senza cervello dei nostri scimmioni, ma ammetto che mi ha fatto bene allontanarmi un po’ da quei due” ribatté. Rimise il pacchetto nella borsa e la richiuse.

“Per non parlare dei risvolti positivi”. Aggiunse, espirò e le iridi azzurre le divennero liquide. Sistemò l’accendino in tasca.

“Sai, ho sempre pensato che tu mi considerassi bruttina” sussurrò Chichi. Le guance le divennero ancora più accese, della stessa tonalità di vermiglio assunta dalle orecchie. Strofinò le mani coperte dai guanti e alzò lo sguardo, osservando il nevischio. Bulma le prese il cappellino dal pompon e se lo mise sotto il braccio.

“Sì, ma ho scoperto perché i nostri due maritini si cercano sempre” mormorò. Si sporse e guardò l’altra nelle iridi nere. Chichi sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Ossia?” domandò. Sporse le labbra e soffiò sul naso della Briefs. L’azzurra ghignò.

“Amano il piacere della sfida e questa che abbiamo creato è più di una intensa. È una battaglia tutta al femminile” spiegò. Afferrò il mento dell’altra e la baciò.

 


End file.
